


winter solstice

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Married Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: “You really changed so much, you know that, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, continuously running his hands through Hinata’s hair. “So much. I don't know where I’d be without you, if I’m honest.”orKageyama didn't think there was anything special about the shortest day of the year. Hinata thinks otherwise.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	winter solstice

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kageyama tobio !! u deserve so much today, so here's a fic for u :,))
> 
> everyone say happy bday to him rn he deserves it
> 
> some married kghn fluff :)) hope u all enjoy it
> 
> haikyuu!! manga spoilers btw hehe

Kageyama didn't think anything was special about the shortest day of the year.

The coldest season would be starting, the air filling with snow that would paint the ground white wherever Kageyama walked.

And, even if that already happened before the solstice, the day was still the _shortest_ of the year.

Kageyama longed to see the sun, and it wasn't going to shine for long on that day.

There wasn't much that was special other than it being the official start to a season where people desperately tried to find warmth.

The freezing cold hit Kageyama as he slowly awoken, shivering slightly as he realized his blanket wasn’t around him.

He let go of the person in his arms for a tiny moment, bringing the blanket to his shoulders as he rested his arms back around his husband.

He let out a small breath, hoping he didn’t accidentally wake up Hinata in the process.

Hinata deserved sleep on his day off, and Kageyama didn’t really have the energy to open his eyes to start the day.

Kageyama felt himself doze off to sleep slightly, melting into the cushions as he thought about the day ahead.

It would be cold, and Kageyama wasn’t even sure if Hinata paid for the heater to work. 

It didn’t really matter, though.

Hinata was warm, he could be Kageyama’s personal heater for the day.

 _And for the entire winter,_ Kageyama thought. 

He snorted at the thought, wondering if Hinata would even let him hug him for the entirety of the winter.

Though, Hinata liked hugs. Maybe he wouldn’t mind at all.

Kageyama felt Hinata kick his leg, grunting as he opened his eyes to face the shortest day of the year.

As always, he woke up to Hinata sleeping soundly beside him, their arms around each other as the cold nipped at their skin.

Kageyama let out a small breath, smiling slightly at the sight of his sleeping husband.

The sun shone in a way that it hit him perfectly, lining Hinata’s sleeping form as if he was _ethereal._

“He is,” Kageyama whispered to that thought, moving his right arm from Hinata and moving Hinata’s bangs out of his face.

Kageyama sighed, hearing his phone vibrating with notifications in the background. 

He was surprised the sound hadn't woken Hinata, assuming he was exhausted from the day before.

He also assumed the notifications were people greeting him, or his PR team urging him to tweet something special for today.

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, moving his hand to cup Hinata’s face.

Hinata seemed to melt into the touch, still asleep despite everything that was happening.

He smiled at this, Hinata seemed to press his face to Kageyama’s hand as time passed, feeling the warmth behind his touch.

Kageyama took this time to look at his husband’s face, how peaceful he seemed to be when he wasn’t awake. 

A complete contrast to the Hinata Shouyou he often dealt with when he was awake, who seemed to have endless bouts of energy whenever they did something together.

Kageyama, if he was honest, loved everything about Hinata. 

There was so much he could say about him, watching as his tiny breaths came out of his slightly parted mouth.

“Cute,” Kageyama whispered, pressing his hand to Hinata’s cheek as he felt Hinata melt into his touch again.

It was like Hinata was attracted to his warmth.

After a few moments of Kageyama admiring his sleeping husband, he realized the light shining on Hinata dimming, frowning as he looked to their window.

Clouds were now moving to block the sun, the light now becoming the grey Kageyama hadn't wanted to see.

“At least your dumb hair is bright,” Kageyama huffed, chuckling to himself as he looked at Hinata’s bright orange hair.

Hinata’s eyes remained closed, sleeping as soundly as he always had. 

He smiled, letting his hand run through Hinata’s hair as the sun disappeared from his view.

His smile disappeared as he heard the clear sign that someone was calling him, his phone constantly vibrating as the call remained unanswered.

Kageyama let out a shaky breath, letting go of Hinata and grabbed his phone from their bedside table.

He blinked at the contact, _Miwa-nee._

He sighed, she hardly called him, but he supposed he’d answer her call. 

“Hey,” he whispered through the phone, now sitting up in his bed.

He placed the phone on his lap, fidgeting with his wedding ring as he waited for Miwa to reply.

 _“Happy birthday, Tobio.”_ There it is. _“Any plans today?”_

Kageyama sighed, putting a hand to Hinata's head and running his hands through his soft hair. “No,” he mumbled. “Maybe breakfast with Shouyou.”

 _“Ah! Shouyou!”_ Miwa exclaimed. _“How is he doing?”_

“He’s sleeping right now,” Kageyama replied. 

Miwa hummed, as if she was unsure of what to say.

A lot of their conversations relating to themselves were like this, Kageyama observed. 

He wasn't awkward with his sister, they were fine talking to each other about topics that didn't concern them.

When it came to their personal lives, Kageyama knew it was something that they were both weary about.

He wondered why, perhaps it was their differences or how Miwa was absent from so much of his life, but he never blamed her for that.

They couldn't help it, the way things were.

 _“Do you have anything else planned?”_ Miwa asked.

Kageyama sighed, what would he have planned on a day where the sun hardly shone?

“No,” he repeated. “I don't think so.”

After a few moments of silence, Miwa exhaled. _“You have fun today, okay?”_

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, who seemed to still be asleep. “Thanks, Miwa-nee. I will.”

 _“Good,”_ Miwa said. _“I’ll call you soon. Happy birthday again, little brother.”_

Kageyama let out a small breath. “Thank you,” he breathed out, the call abruptly ending.

He grabbed his phone, ignoring the other notifications he had and putting it back on the bedside table.

He looked back to Hinata, smiling as warmth overcame his chest. 

When he thought of Miwa, his thoughts often lead back to Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Looking at Hinata, sleeping peacefully and happily, those thoughts going away and being replaced with the light Hinata seemed to emit.

Kageyama chuckled, looking back to his wedding ring.

“You really changed so much, you know that, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, continuously running his hands through Hinata’s hair. “So much. I don't know where I’d be without you, if I’m honest.”

Hinata shifted, making Kageyama still slightly.

Had Hinata heard what he said? Was Hinata awake this entire time?

“Mm?” Hinata peered his eyes open slowly. “You’re awake so early, Tobi.”

Kageyama let out a small breath, smiling at Hinata’s sleep filled voice. “It isn't that early. You just wake up late.”

Hinata pouted, shaking his head slowly. “Not true, the sun isn’t even up.

Kageyama huffed. “It was up earlier. Clouds are just blocking it right now.”

Hinata hummed, putting his arms around Kageyama.

Kageyama reciprocated the embrace, rubbing Hinata’s back and hoping he'd maybe, _just maybe,_ fall back asleep.

Hinata deserved rest, and Kageyama didn't want to face the day right now.

“Tobi?” Hinata asked after a few moments of silence.

Kageyama hummed. “You tired? You can sleep again. It's our day off.”

Hinata shook his head. “I heard what you said.”

Kageyama stilled, looking down at Hinata. 

Hinata was staring at him, tired but clearly wanting to get his point across. 

“You changed a lot for me, too,” Hinata said, his voice firm. “You can accomplish so much on your own, Tobi. Your actions are a part of your success.”

Tobio tightened his embrace. “I know, but you helped, too. So much.”

“Don't give me so much credit,” Hinata mumbled. “You’re amazing, my lovely husband.”

Kageyama flushed, bringing Hinata closer to his chest. “You’re a dumbass,” he said fondly.

“It's true,” Hinata pushed. He looked up to Kageyama, changing the topic. “It’s cold today, warm me up?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, removing one of his arms from Hinata and moving their blanket up to Hinata’s shoulders.

“Better?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata huffed, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s neck. “Mm, no. Want your warmth.”

Kageyama snorted, smiling at Hinata’s words.

It wasn't like Hinata would see it, anyway.

He put his arms around Hinata again, pulling him close to his chest. “Fine. This better, Shou?”

Hinata chuckled. “Much better. Happy birthday, Tobi. Today’s a special day.”

Kageyama, despite wanting to counter his words, smiled. “You're right. A special day.”

It was the shortest day of the year, the coldest, and the day where Kageyama felt like the warmth of their everyday lives wouldn't be able to reach them.

Though, he felt Hinata smile, bringing warmth to their small bedroom. 

He supposed that was enough to change his opinion for now, the warmth Hinata gave him more than he’d ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
